


【Evanstan/盾冬/火TJ/Coter/高智商組】All Dreams Come True

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Gifted (2017), Gossip Girl, Political Animals, The Martian (2015), What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Chris送給Sebastian一組可以許願的蠟燭，結果點燃之後看到的卻是不同宇宙中的evanstan的戀愛聖誕節。All I want for Christmas is you.





	【Evanstan/盾冬/火TJ/Coter/高智商組】All Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> 一晚趕出五千字！還好在平安夜結束前擠出來了！
> 
> 這篇有五對cp喔！  
> Evanstan：Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
> 火TJ：Johnny Storm/Thomas James Hammond（這個故事是我之後想寫的一個故事「快餐車旅行日記」，希望2018能寫出來吧....）  
> Coter：Colin Shea（"What's Your Number?"）/Carter Baizen（"Gossip Girl"）（本篇中的設定是樂團貝斯手x少爺粉絲）  
> 高智商組（我亂取的）：Frank Adler（"Gifted"）/Chris Beck（"The Martian"）  
> 盾冬：Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
> 
> 祝大家耶誕快樂啦～

Summary：Chris送給Sebastian一組可以許願的蠟燭，結果點燃之後看到的卻是不同宇宙中的evanstan的戀愛聖誕節。  
All I want for Christmas is you.

 

====  
Chris在手上輪流呼著氣，過一段時間就動一動以預防自己被凍僵。片片雪花十分應景的落在公園裡那棵高聳的聖誕樹上，順著針狀的樹葉往下滑落到掛在樹枝間的彩鈴與小拐杖上。  
他偶爾盯著那棵樹，打量著路邊形色匆匆的過路人，不時朝路口張望，想著那個答應要來接他的人何時才會把他從零下五度的街頭帶走。

兩聲短促的喇叭聲把Chris從發呆中喚醒，他看過好幾次的黑色轎車在他身邊停下，一張滿是歉意的臉龐從搖下的車窗裡露出來：「快上車！」

 

一等對方坐定，Sebastian便探出空的右手去握他的左手：「你怎麼不戴手套？你手都凍麻了吧？」  
『還好，到暖氣房就好了。』Chris反握住Sebastian的手，拉到手邊吻了一下：『一切都好嗎？』  
「很好啊，我已經準備好耶誕大餐在家裡等你了。」Sebastian在紅燈前停下，轉頭給Chris一個甜蜜的微笑。  
『我也帶了一個超棒的禮物給你。』Chris笑著說，難掩興奮。

 

「這是什麼？」Chris拿出那一組蠟燭來時，Sebastian好奇的睜大了眼睛。  
『幻想成真燭。』Chris說，從袋子裡抽出了打火機：『這組是別人送我的，送禮人說，這組的名稱叫「Evanstan」，是今年超級熱銷的一款，他說他好不容易才搶到一個，叫我一定要跟你一起試試看。』  
「為什麼？有什麼特別的？」Sebastian問，Chris只是聳了聳肩：『試試看就知道？』

 

煙霧瀰漫了半個客廳時，從煙霧裡浮現的景色讓Chris和Sebastian都愣住了。  
「這是哪裡？看起來好像是某個國家公園？」Sebastian不知道自己為什麼要壓低聲音說話，Chris也配合著他用起氣音：『我也不知道⋯⋯等等，Sebbie，這個造型，這個人，怎麼好像有點眼熟⋯⋯這是？⋯⋯！！』

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

Johnny拉起了手煞車，把露營車穩穩停妥後，俯身在身邊的人唇上親了一口，用力捏了把他的臉頰：『起來了小睡豬，我們到了。』  
Thomas揉著眼睛從副駕駛爬起來，蓋在身上的小棉被滑到了大腿。他努力睜著眼看清周遭：「哇！真的是森林耶！」  
『不然呢？』Johnny笑著離開座位，走到車廂後方開始準備晚餐，Thomas一邊打著呵欠一邊跟上去，替他把早就計劃好的晚餐食材從冰箱裡拿出來。

 

這是他們離開華盛頓的第三個禮拜，沿路走走停停，終於在平安夜當晚進入黃石公園。他們抵達時天色已經微暗，周遭的露營車都架起了燈，正歡樂的準備著耶誕大餐。

從一個連點火都不會的廚房新手，Thomas終於進步到可以給Johnny打副手了。他們經營的公路快餐車也逐漸打出名號，每天的收入足以支持他們繼續下一個天亮時的旅行。  
Thomas可以確定自己一點也不想念過去那種錦衣玉食卻靈魂空洞的日子，現在的他可以清楚知道明天要做什麼，每樣努力都推動著生活前進。

 

山中夜晚的氣溫很低，Thomas即使穿上了厚外套，Johnny還是不放心的在他肩上又披了一條毛毯。Thomas看著Johnny在他身邊坐下來，把毛毯披到Johnny身上，自己則鑽進那個比毛毯還要溫暖的懷抱。

 

「我只在夢裡看過這麼多星星。」Thomas輕聲說，害怕大聲喧嘩會驚動了眼前的美景。  
『現在你在現實裡也看到啦！』Johnny回應他，調整了下位子，讓Thomas可以更舒服地靠在他胸口：『我答應你的，Tommy。我要帶你去看這個世界所有的驚奇，所有你幻想過的、沒幻想過的，所有人類能到達的地方，我都要帶你去。』  
「然後你會跟我在一起對嗎？」Thomas想再一次確認這個他問過無數次的問題，明明沒什麼耐心的戀人，對這個問題卻從來沒有拒絕回答過。  
『當然。』Johnny吻了下Thomas的大眼睛，認真的說：『我不會放你一個人。』

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

「我沒想過有一個宇宙裡，他們會是情侶。」Sebastian窩在Chris懷裡說，他感覺像是看了一場自己從不曉得有演過的電影：「但他們看起來很幸福。」  
『每個平行宇宙都有無限可能。』Chris吻了下Sebastian的臉頰：『再點第二根？』  
「嗯。」

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

豪華寬闊的大宅裡，一個穿好自己最喜歡的西裝並打好漂亮領結的貴氣青年坐在沙發上，眉頭緊緊蹙著。他的表情和周圍洋溢著佳節氣氛的裝飾一點都不合。

 

Carter數不清楚今晚自己看了第幾次時鐘，Colin答應他今年平安夜可以一起過的，然而時針已經逐漸從八移向九。  
在鍋裡的燉菜已經被廚師端回去熱了第三遍，Carter就要失去耐心的同時，門口終於傳來鑰匙轉動門閂的聲音。

 

Colin接住了撲上來摟住他脖子的Carter，單手卸下背在背上的貝斯。

『我很抱歉，寶貝，我遲到了太久。你吃了嗎？』Colin摟著Carter往餐廳走，在望見一桌豐盛而完整的大餐時，心裡也對這個問題有了答案。  
Carter抿起嘴不太高興：「我說了要等你的。」  
『對不起，我應該讓你先吃東西，你一定很餓了吧？』Colin充滿歉意的在Carter臉上吻了幾下，替他拉開了椅子。  
「你為什麼不讓我去看你表演？」Carter讓傭人把銀蓋都掀開，酪梨鮭魚沙拉、南瓜濃湯、普羅旺斯燉菜、蘋果醬小羊排，一道又一道精緻的餐點出現在Colin眼前，讓餓了大半天的他肚子立刻誠實地叫了起來。  
『太冷了親愛的，真的，我手都要凍僵了。』Colin想要親自為Carter添菜，Carter讓一旁等著服侍的傭人都下去休息，單手撐住下巴望著Colin。  
「那幹麼在平安夜表演？今天下了一天的雪。」Carter說：「如果你能在平安夜表演，如果你的粉絲能在平安夜去看你，為什麼我不行？我才是你的第一號粉絲！」  
『你當然是了，你永遠都是。』Colin輕摸了下Carter臉頰，示意他趕快用餐。看著Carter吃下第一口食物，Colin才拿起刀叉。『但你不是只在我有表演的日子裡才能聽我唱歌啊甜心，我隨時願意為你一個人演唱。』  
「真的？」Carter確認，得到Colin的頷首後，才終於勾起嘴角露出笑容：「那你要完整重播今晚的演出給我看，Colin。晚餐後立刻就要！」  
『好的我的小少爺。』Colin無奈又寵溺的對Colin搖了搖頭，還是笑了起來。

 

你所有的夢想，我都想為你達成。

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

『我幾乎都要忘記我演過這個角色了。』Chris遮住了眼睛說，Sebastian哈哈大笑起來：「但我看過！脫衣籃球那部對嗎？」  
『天哪Seb！你連這部都看過？』Chris不可置信地問，Sebastian點點頭：「很可愛的角色啊，我喜歡你看起來很快樂的樣子。」  
『在你身邊我更快樂。』Chris柔聲說，Sebastian親了親他現在十分光滑的下巴。

『下一根又會是哪兩個人？我對這個商品的創作者感到十分敬佩了。』

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

Beck從廚房小心翼翼的端著一個蛋糕走出來，正在沙發上瘋狂彈跳的Mary立刻蹦了下來，迅速竄到他身邊，想要看清楚蛋糕的模樣。

 

「是什麼口味的？Chris？是藍莓嗎？還是蘋果派？還是巧克力？還是綜合的？Chris？告訴我嘛！」Mary在他腳邊團團轉，Frank從廚房大聲喊：『Mary，來拿餐具！』  
獲得新任務的Mary愉悅地往廚房跑去，Beck把蛋糕放在桌上，又回到廚房去幫忙。

等到所有餐點都在餐桌上就緒，Frank脫下圍裙掛在廚房牆壁，餐桌邊的兩個人正用類似的表情，眼巴巴地望著他。  
故意忽略那兩道眼神裡的渴望，Frank慢斯條理的打開一瓶葡萄酒，聞了一口後滿意的替自己和Beck在高腳杯裡各倒上半杯。

「我也要我也要！」Mary心急的說，深怕被忽略。Frank放下葡萄酒，給Mary倒了一杯顏色相近的葡萄汁。  
「我不能跟你們喝一樣的嗎？」Mary有些失望，Beck揉了揉她的頭髮，溫柔的說：「等你滿十八歲那天，一定給妳買一瓶最棒的。」

 

這才是Frank想像過的耶誕大餐，在每一個他被「耶誕儀式」搞得精疲力盡的耶誕節裡，他總是幻想著有這樣一間屋子。

角落裡的壁爐霹啪作響，壁爐旁有一棵小小的耶誕樹，是他和Beck、Mary三個人一起裝飾的，樹底下現在堆滿了等待他們去拆的禮物。  
他那個永遠有問題的姪女正纏著Beck詢問卡西尼號在土星環上究竟發現了什麼，Beck一邊耐心回答Mary的問題，一邊側過臉讓Frank在他臉頰上偷一個吻，不顧Mary正在旁邊怪叫，笑得比他見過的任何一顆星星都美。

『你才是我的耶誕奇蹟，Chris。』Frank喃喃地說，和那隻被他握在手心的手十指交扣。

 

Frank覺得今年是他從出生以來，最快樂的一個耶誕節。  
他終於不用再遵守母親那些華麗的儀式，也不用撐著愛睏的眼皮上教堂望彌撒。他能帶著古靈精怪的姪女飛到美國的另一個城市，那裡有一個他每分每秒都想念的人在等他。

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

『你覺得高智商的兩個人平常生活會是怎樣的？』Chris問，Sebastian嘴裡還在嚼著剛剛Chris餵給他的蛋糕，含糊的說：「就那樣吧。」  
『哪樣？』Chris鍥而不捨地問。  
Sebastian把嘴裡的食物都吞了下去後，才開口回答：「早上在對方懷裡起床，給對方一個還沒刷牙的吻，先醒來的先做早餐；工作時偷空給對方傳一張無聊的自拍，問你今天晚上會回家  
吃飯嗎；在每個分開的日子裡想你，在每個不分開的日子裡抱你。」

「幸福的戀人都是一樣的，Chris，無論他們住在火星上還是地球上。快把最後一根蠟燭點起來，然後我們可以一起洗個香噴噴的泡泡澡。」

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

從蘇里亞索的皇宮看出去，整個首都都陷在一片白雪裡。

Bucky披著睡袍站在窗前發呆。屋外現在的氣溫是攝氏零下七度，但皇宮裡早就開起了足夠溫暖的空調。剛泡完一個熱水澡的他渾身冒著熱氣，臉頰泛著紅潤，一點都感覺不到冷。

 

『你在看什麼？』他熟悉的嗓音從他背後傳來，一雙手臂隨即摟住他的腰，下巴墊著他的肩膀，和他共享同一個角度的視野。  
Bucky微微向後靠著那人的胸膛，心滿意足地享受在這個人懷抱中的安全感：「沒什麼，只是在想⋯⋯這是我未來，要生活下半輩子的城市。」

這是他和Steve訂婚後的第一個耶誕節，作為準王妃，Bucky半個月前就飛到蘇里亞索準備和皇室一起度過。沒有國教的蘇里亞索境內，基督徒和天主教徒還是佔了多數，同時為了配合歐洲其他國家的習俗，耶誕假期也依然有兩週的長假，這是一年中最後一個假期，對大多數人來說也是最重要的假期。  
雖然皇宮裡並沒有特殊的慶祝活動，但在美國濃厚耶誕氣氛長大下的兩人，對耶誕節依然有著特殊的情感。

『那你是不是更應該看看要跟你度過下半輩子的人？』Steve把Bucky的臉轉過來，等了一個夜晚的吻終於如願落在心愛的人唇上。

 

蘇里亞索皇室的平安夜大餐在平安夜前兩天就已經舉辦過了，那是一個正式的宴會，重要的內閣成員及與皇室親近的貴族都會出席。

『基本上不是一個多有樂趣的晚餐，』Steve在跟Bucky解釋時說，他的表情也確實沒什麼期待：『就是個社交場合，端著微笑到處握手而已。』  
「那有有趣的平安夜晚餐嗎？」Bucky問，Steve想了想說：『我也不知道算不算有趣，但平安夜晚上我們得跟我祖母，也就是女王陛下共進晚餐。畢竟還是家族團聚的日子，而你也是我的家人了，Bucky。』  
「我以為明年才是？」他跟Steve的婚期訂在四月初，春季剛開始時。Bucky總是數著日子，享受那種緊張與幸福同時逼近的感覺。  
『早就是了，就算在官方定義，也是訂婚就是了。』Steve孩子氣的抱緊Bucky，臉龐埋進他的肩膀：『我不會再讓你跑掉的。』  
「傻子。」Bucky笑著，也摟緊了懷中的人。

這是他曾以為失去了又回到手中的美夢成真，他怎麼可能會跑？

 

「不只是耶誕節，我們要一起度過未來的每一天了，Steve。」  
他們相擁著倒在柔軟的大床上，Bucky伸手解開Steve的睡衣，吻從他的唇一直往下落到胸口，在心臟的位置流連不去。「我好愛你。」  
『我也愛你。』Steve的手放在Bucky腰部兩側，微微用力讓Bucky貼近自己：『我們會永遠在一起，不會再分開了。』

 

❤️　　　❤️　　　❤️　

 

『他們喊彼此Steve和Bucky，但明顯不是我們演過的那兩個吧？』Chris有些猶豫地問。  
「呃，是不是平行世界的平行世界？」Sebastian茫然地說，Chris以同樣的茫然回應了他：『我也不知道⋯⋯但剛剛那部挺好看的。』  
「你就是喜歡公主與王子在城堡裡的故事對吧？迪士尼一號粉絲Evans先生？」Sebastian伸出雙手揉著Chris的嘴角，Chris張嘴輕咬了他一下：『是呀，我的公主殿下。』  
「我才不是公主！」Sebastian抗議的說：「我給自己的想像不是這樣的！」  
『那你的想像是什麼？』Chris問，Sebastian把他壓倒在地毯上，趴上了他的胸口，聲音悶悶的說：「不知道，反正不是公主。我還比較像王子吧？我演過啊！」  
『你是王子那我是什麼？』Chris的手指伸進Sebastian的頭髮中，輕柔的梳開他的髮絲。  
Sebastian低聲笑了起來：「我覺得你是公主。」  
『我？你認真的？』  
「你可以當貝兒，我不介意。我知道你想。」Sebasitan大方的說，Chris翻過身開始搔他的癢，Sebasitan被他困在懷裡躲無可躲，笑得喘不過氣：「別鬧了別鬧了，Chris！停下⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

 

他們的每個「爭執」總是以一個親吻結束。Chris放開被吻得臉頰紅撲撲的Sebastian，拇指劃過他的臉頰，專注地望著懷中的戀人：『我們會和他們一樣幸福的對嗎？』  
Sebastian點點頭，又吻了下Chris的唇：「每個宇宙的我們都會。」

 

都會一樣幸福，和最愛的人度過每一個希望他在身邊的日子，歲歲年年。


End file.
